Running Away
by katiekat1117
Summary: Bella runs away. Three years later she comes back. Edward is still in love with her but will he take her back from all the pain she put him trough? This is my first fanfic. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my frst fanfiction so bear with me please!!!**

* * *

_Dear Edward,_

_ If you are reading this then I have ran away. Yeah, I know, stupid right? But i can't be in a house when my mom is never home and my dad (a.k.a. hobo) abusing me, like I have told you. I will be back but I just need to get away for awhile and think things through. I promise I am not leaving you and I will not do anything with anyone else. I would have text or called you but my dad grounded me for no freakin' reason and my phone is cut off. I'm sorry. I would have asked you to go with me but I know you wouldn't leave your family and you would have stopped me. tell my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, I said I am sorry for leaving them to face dad and tell them I love them. I love you so much and I am never going to get you out of my mind. I will send you letters, I promise. I also promise that I WILL come back. I just need time to think. I really do love you and it is killing me to leave but I....need to get away! I love you. Always have, always will._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

As I read these words, tears fell. Again. It has been three years sense she sent me this letter, so why do I still cry about this? I keep telling myself I need to move on, but i just can't. Somewhere in my heart I just know she will come back. She never has broken a promise. Well not up until the letter. The first promise she has ever broken was when she promised to send me letters.

I have never loved anyone like I loved her. No not loved, love. She was my light to my earth. Before I meet her I thought when people said that it was the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. When I meet Bella, now I know what they ment. I missed her more then anything. I need her to make me happy.

When she left, I was in a deep depression. My family kept telling me, "she left, now get over her." But, I can tell my sisters where hurting also, because she was there best friend, too. She was basically already a sister to them. The thing is, I just can't. I have tryed and I couldn't do it. I will always love her and maybe, just maybe, she still loves me.

_She doesn't,_ I thought,_ If she did then she wouldn't have left you. now stop thinking that nonsense._

"Eddie! Time to eat!" my mom yelled. I sighed, put the letter down, and went downstairs.

--------------------------------------------later that night-----------------------------------------------------

I sat in my bed, thinking about Bella. My Bella. A picture of her inplanted in my mind of the last time I saw her.

_Flashback_

_ I was in my room when I heard a knocking sounds at my window. I went over to it and opened it. I looked around and saw Bella._

_ "Edward, move back! I'm coming in." she told me. I backed away and she came up to the window (which I don't know how she did it sense I live on the second floor and there is nothing to hang on to. But, that's just Bella.)_

_ "Eddie!" Bella yelled from the winndow, coming towards me._

_ "Bella! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Didn't you say you were grounded?"_

_ "I snuck out. I wanted to see my wonderful boyfriend and my favorite besties." she answered._

_ "But wouldn't Charlie hurt you or something?" I asked._

_ "Ehh....I don't care about the hobo anymore. If he does hurt me I will call the police." she said._

_ "Okay, good. Now come here!" I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. _

_ The kiss started as it usually did, passionate and welcoming, but then it changed. It was fierce and urgent._

_ I broke the kiss. "Are you okay?" _

_ "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ "Your lieing. Whats wrong?"_

_ She looked down and sighed. "Edward..."_

_ Alice walked into my room. "Bella! Your here! Come on, you need to see what I got!" Alice interupted. She grabbed her hand and towed her into her room._

_End of flashback_

As I remembered, I thought how that memory didn't fade or become blurry. It was still as clear as me seeing through a newly made mirror.

Again, I let tears fall down my face and cryed myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I was on vacation so I had So much time to write my chapters. Here is chapter 2 in all Bella's point of view.**

* * *

BPOV

I am listening to "Imma Be" by The Black Eyed Peas **(Sorry I just really like that song!!)** in my red Viper. I know what you are thinkinng, "How can a 18-year-old run away get enough money to buy a Viper??" Well truth is, I didn't buy it. I kind of stole it but what do you expect when I can't get a job, can't get a house, and only have enough money to buy food and used clothes.

Anyway, I am going back to Forks. I missed the place too much and I missed Edward more then anything. I do miss my brothers too but hell I don't miss my father. I know Edward wouldn't take me back but I just want him to know I kept my promise and came back. I was on my way to a real estate to buy a house. I am planing on staying forever, and never leaving. The only problem is if my father is still here.

I walked into the real estates place and saw many doors. I walked up to the counter **(I am sorry if this is not how you buy a house. I don't know how.)**

"Hi, I'm Max. I want to buy a house?" I asked.

"Okay, first thing is are you old enough?" she said.

Oh, fuck. I forgot about the ages. Why did I forget a thing like that? That is the most important thing about buying a house.

"Umm... What is the age again?" I asked.

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"Eightteen, so can I buy a house?"

"Can I see your drivers license?"

I handed her my drivers license. She looked at it and gave it back to me. She called someone on the phone they have and told me to sit in one of the chairs behind me. I sat down and ten minutes later, a women stepped out from one of the many doors that were there in the studio.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Cullen," she said. My heart started to beat a hunddred miles an hour. Om my god. This is Esme! She looks so different then the last timeI'e seen her. On the outside my face was blank but on the inside I was dancing. The didn't leave!

"Hi, I'm B-Max." I corrected myself.

She looked puzzled at first then chuckled. "It's okay if you are nervous. It is your first time, I get it. I was nervous too when I first bought my house."

I looked down. Now my excitement turned into pain. She didn't reconized me. Well who would. I used to have burnett long hair, now I died my hair black and cut it short. I also bought colored contacts when I stole enough money from someone, so now I have blue eyes (I had brown). I also got a nose and my lip pierced.

"Okay, what is your house price range?" She asked.

"Ummm..." I pulled out my wallet and looked into the pocket filled with cash I saved up just for this accation. I counted my money. $107,643 dollars. Wow, I thought to myself. I saved that much in the past three years? Well I had nothing else to do but run and steal.

"Umm... $100,000 dollars. In cash, too." I awnsered.

She looked surprised. "In cash?"

"Yeah... Saved up some of my money my parents gave me. Before... they died. That is how I got the rest."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Anyway there is a lot of houses in the area that are even cheaper then $50,000, so price won't be a problem."

After we started talking about the type of houses I wanted, we went out to look at houses. We saw some beautiful houses that were cheap then they are probably worth but you know how many people are there in Forks. Then i saw the perfect house. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Just the right size for me. There is only one problem: it was next to my old house. I could see Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. Maybe even, I swallowed, Edward.

"This house is a wonderful house and the chief of police is next door also." she told me.

"I'll take it," I said, surprising myself.

Esme looked at me strangely. "You haven't even looked inside yet. Are you sure? I don't want you to change your mind and regreat buying the house."

"Oh, yeah. Lets look inside."  
Esme lead the way into the house. There was a hall when you first walk into the door. When you take a couple steps through the hall there is an archway leading into the living room. Next, Esme showed me the kitchen which is also connected to the living room by an archway. Then, she showed me the rooms. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

After the tour of the house I told her I wanted it.

"Okay, I need you to sign some papers and pay for the house."

--------------------------------------------later that night----------------------------------------------------

I am in my new house, taking it all in. I already bought furniture for the house but it won't be here tell tomorrow. The only thing of furniture is a bed and a lamp I need to sleep for the night.

I was reading a book with with my lamp on when I heard my doorbell rang.

_Pizza must be here, _I thought. I went to open the door when the bell rang again.

"I'm coming! Hold on a second!" I shouted. I yanked open the door to no pizza man; _it was Jasper and Emmett._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

BPOV

I know what you all are thinking, "How can you tell if it is them?" Well people who are wondering, I can tell my own brothers. Emmett is bulky and has burnett hair (that he gets from my mom). Jasper has blonde hair (that he gets from... I don't know where he gets it from. That is still a mystary.) and is a little lean.

"Welcome, new neighbor!" said Emmett, with much enthusaum.

"Yes, welcome. We are gladly to have you as our neighbor. This is Emmett and I am Jasper," Jasper said with much politness in his voice. Sniff, sniff, I am so proud at how they have grown up.

"Wow. She's a babe," Emmett wispered but I still heard it. Well Jasper anyway.

Jasper hit him upside the head. "I'm sorry. He is immature sometimes. We just wanted to say 'welcome' and give you a home made cake."

"Aww! Thanks!" I exclamed as they handed me a cake. "Come on in. I am not going to eat it all."

"I'm sorry. My dad is about to come home and we need to make some dinner." My heart sunk as I heard this. The hobo is still here.

"Are you okay? You look flushed," Emmett asked.

What should I do? Tell them I am there sister or wait? I think I should wait tell I know for sure Edward is here, too. "Errr... Yes, I am okay."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later. Hey, wait, how old are you?" Emmett asked.

"18. Why?" I answered.

"Oh, cool! Then you'll be going to Forks High School with us! Then you can meet our girlfriends and their brother."

"Emmett! We have to go! Dad will be here any minute! I'm sorry.... Ummm, what is your name again?"

"Oh, Max," I replied.

"Okay, Max, we will see you later. Emmett come on!" Jasper pulled Emmett home.

I wonder why they are so afraid of the hobo. Maybe the hobo still hurts them. If that was the case then I will so be mad. After all this time he should know that they could call the cops on him for abuse or take him to court.

------------------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------------------------

I woke up at 7, like always. I called Forks High so I could get signed up for school. That took a very short time, surprisingly. They told me sense I need time to settle in to the house and it was a Friday, I don't have to go to school until Monday.

The furniture came in about 1. It took a while to set everything up. When I was done putting everything up my doorbell rang.

"Hey, Maxie!" Emmett said when I opened the door. Jasper was there next to him. "Is it okay for me to call you Maxie?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it is okay." Then I realized Emmett and Jasper wasn't alone. There were three more people in my yard. One looked like a pixie, another looked like a barbie, and the last one looked like a greek god. All of them looked at me with wonderious expressions but the pixie looked at me with confustion.

"Sense I could tell that you worked hard today, is it okay if you could meet our friends and hang out?" Jasper asked.

"S-sure," I studdered, already knowing who they are.

"YES! Cool! Come on!" Emmett said towing me by the arm.

"HOLD ON! I need to lock my door!" I said as I got out of his grip and ran inside the house. I grabbed my house keys and locked my door when I went outside.

When I turned around, there was only a bronze hair guy.

"You look so familiar," he said in a sexy, familiar voice. "I'm Edward, by the way." He held out his hand.

"I'm Max." I took his hand and went to shook it. As I took his hand, all of a sudden a electric shock, shocked me. I jerked my hand back and looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IS THE 4th CHAPTER! Here is Edwards point of view again!

EPOV

I took her hand for a hand shake when a shock, shocked me. She pulled her hand back and looked at me with shock in her eyes. I stared in her blue eyes for the first time with shock also. Nothing like that happened exept with one person: Bella.

"Lets go. I want to meet your other friends," she said in a voice so familiar, like Bella's, but it can't be her. I mean look at her. She looks nothing like Bella. Bella has brown eyes and burnett hair. Not black hair and not blue eyes. Max has short hair and Bella has long hair. Also the Bella I knew wouldn't have gotten percings.

But what if she died her hair? What if those are colored contacts? What if she cut her hair? What if she secretly did want percings but I never knew? NO! I knew everything about her. Well mostly everything. I didn't know about her leaving but, other then that, I knew her inside and out. She told me everything.

Max started to walk to Emmett's and Jasper's house. I followed behind her.

"There you guys are!" Emmett exclaimed as we both walked into the door.

"Max, this is Alice and Rosalie. Rose and Alice, this is Max. Max I think you already know Edward." Jasper explained to Max.

"Yeah. You guys have a nice house." Max said looking around.

"Thanks, Maxie!" Emmett said.

"Oh, gosh. Emmett already made a nickname for you." Alice said, turning to Max. "But I know we are going to be great friends!"

"Yeah! Hey, guys? Can we go shopping with Max, 'cause I just know she doesn't know where the mall is and doesn't have new clothes," Rose asked.

"Sure! You guys get to know each other better!" Emmett answered for all of us.

"Great! Come on Max. Lets get you some new clothes," Alice grabbed her hand and towed her out of the house. Rose followed after them.

After the door shut Emmett asked, "What happened before? You know, after we left? Spill, dude!"

"Well, I said she looked liked someone I knew, which she does," they nodded. "I held out my hand and then said 'I'm Edward.' Then when we shook hands something shocked me, like what used to happen with me and Bella. That cannot be coinsidence," I tolded them.

"Wow. I don't know what to say to that," Jasper said.

"I don't know either," Emmett said, also.

Wow. Both of the guys, who I knew talks the most and always has something to say, doesn't have anything to say.

"All I have for you is, see what happens," Jasoer told me. I sighed, then went to the remote and turned on the T.V., while I sat on their couch.

I'm sorry that it is short but it will be longer next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO SO SO sorry! I completely forgot about this story! I feel so bad! . I got into some trouble and while I was, my computer broke. And it wasn't my fault! So I lost my story and forgot. I SO sorry!**

**Well heres the next chapter!**

** BPOV:**

Oh I missed him so much. I actually wish I didn't leave for a second. But I knew I had to. To get away from him.

I hope Jasper and Emmett is okay. I know they could take care of themselves. They were stong enough. Nothing can break them, it took a lot too. Trust me I know.

I am also glad they had Alice and Rose. They have been crushing on them since before I left. The way I saw my brothers look at them, I know they made them really happy.

When Alice pulled me into the car, she was doing her usually rambling.

"What's your favorite color? Where did you live before you moved here? Where is your parents? Oh, I know we will be great friends! Your so pretty! Whats your favorite sport? What -" I cut her off.

"Wooh there Alice," I laughed. "My favorite color is purle and black. I lived in Chicago and before that New York. My parents...uhh...died. Thanks for the complement, and my favorite sport is football."

"Oh! I'm so sorry about your parents. If I known I wouldn't have said anything."

"No, its okay. It was a long time ago. I wasn't very close to them, anyways."

After we talked some more, we were in the parking lot at the mall.

We walked in and we headed to the first store. Alice dragged me into every store, including ones I loathed more then anything. Finally, we reached a Spencers.

"This place always creeps me out," I heard Alice say. I laughed.

"It was for me too, at first. But trust me you'll like it."

I walked in and looked through the shirts. I found one that I liked. It was a corset that was jean based. Rosalie came up behind me.

"Oh, that's cute! Alice, come here!"

Alice came over. "Nice taste. That's so cute and sexy," she winked at me. I laughed. "I have an idea! Lets all get one so then one day we can match!" She walked over to the jeans and found a pair of skinny's that had those little dull spikes on the pockets. "We can wear these with it."

I got a pair as did Alice and Rose. We payed for them and left.

We got lunch at the food court and talked some more.

"So, can I ask what happened to your parents?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. They...uh...they were in a bad wreck. They died on impacted." I looked down putting on a sad face.

"Oh, I am so sorry. That must have been horrible." She rubbed my back.

"It's okay. Like I said, we weren't very close."

She dropped the subject and we finished eating before Rose dragged me into a shoe store close to the food court.

"Lets get some new shoes to go with out outfit."

We looked at high heels for a while until we found the right pair. They were black, ankle high, 3-inch heels. We looked at each other. "These!" We said at the same time. I laughed. It felt like old times.

We paid for them and left to go home.

"This was so much fun! I haven't had such fun shopping since..." She trailed off, looking at Rose.

Rosalie looked back at her. "Yeah."

"Are you guys okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We are okay. We just miss our old best friend." Alice looked sad.

"Did she move or something?"

"No, she...she ran away. She dated our brother and out of no where, left," Rose ansered. "Edward is still not over her. He was heart broken when she left."

My heart leaped when she said my Edward still loved me. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You remind me of her, actually." Alice eyed me through the mirror.

Shit. Should I tell them?

**So, What do you think? Should she tell them or no?**

**Later,**

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm writing this as im on my way to see Weird Al' in concert haha. I know I am weird but I like it :3. Haha. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**BPOV:**

"Uhhh...oh really? That's...cool, I guess." I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." She looked back at the road.

"No, your not. It is just funny."

"Yeah. Funny." Alice chuckled without humor.

The rest of the car ride was awkward. There was awkward silences and small talk.

Finally we drove into my driveway. They said their goodbyes and drove off.

I unlocked my door and went inside.

"Damn that was awkward." I muttered. I went straight to my fridge and looked through it. Nothing other then some left over pizza.

I got the pizza out, making a mental note to go to the store soon, and heated it up.

I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I surfed the channels to find something good. I found a channel - Chuck was on.

I watched tv until my eyes were getting heavy and I went upstairs into my room. I was fast asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I woke up with my head pounding. I groaned and went to my bathroom to find some pain killers. Good thing I always keep some in my bag in case of headaches like these.

I took a shower after I took some. I was tense for no reason. But it's not unusual for me. It happens a lot since I left. I don't know why though.

I stepped out and got dressed. A black 'Black Veil Brides' shirt and black skinny's. I went around the house picking up stuff I left last night, washing surfaces, doing anything I can to keep me busy.

After I got through everything, I decided to go to the food mart that I saw when I was driving up here.

I got my converse and jacket. I opened the door and locked it up behind me.

I got in my car and drove to the direction I think were the store was.

After 20 minutes I officially declared that I am lost. I saw a few shops and stopped to ask for directions.

I went into the store and looked for anyone who would tell me directions. Then I spotted a familiar face. Jacob.

Jacob was my best friend. He was my fathers best friends, son. Whenever we go over to Billy's I would hang out with Jacob. I remember the time we went into the back and made mud pies.

I broke into a big grin and started walking towards him. I stopped as I realized I'm not Bella. I'm Max. But I really want to tell him and talk to him about everything.

I started to walk away but he already saw me.

"May I help you," he asked. I turned around to see him smiling.

"Yeah...I uhh...I'm good."

I saw his confused face then something I'd never think would I see. Shock. His mouth opened and he gasped.

I turned away walking fast to the door. This was a bad idea.

"Wait!" he yelled from behind me. I got out the door before he caught me by the arm and spun me around.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Shit.

"B-bella? Is that you?"

I looked down but he pulled my chin back up to make me face him. Then he gave me the biggest hug he's ever given me.

"J-jacob. Can't breath," I squeaked out.

He released me to look at me but then spun me around.

"I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!" he put me down at last. "Where have you been! What have you been doing! Why did you run away? Why?" his voice got angrier.

"Jacob! Let me explain!" I urged him. He glared at me then nodded.

"Fine. Explain." He crossed his hands over his chest.

I spilled everything. About my dad and why I couldn't tell anyone. About how long it's been happening and maybe still is to my brother. I urged him to understand.

"Wow." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you stay over for a while."

I buried my head into his chest. He has grown a lot and gotten buffer. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't." I looked up at him.

"It's okay Bells." He smoothed my hair as he still held me.

I thought of what to say. Then I remembered. "How did you know it was me?" I wondered.

"Bella, I'm your best friend. I would know it was you if you even changed genders."

I laughed. "True. Same goes for you."

We talked for a few more minutes before he told me he had to get back to work. He hugged me again and told me to call him. Before I left I asked him for directions to the store and also told me how to get back home.

I left and went to the store. I bought a shit ton of food that will last me a while.

I got home and put away the groceries. I made myself a sandwich and sat down on my couch. I turned on the tv to a channel I liked.

A few minutes later I heard the door bell. I got up and opened the door. I was shocked to see a familiar face behind it.

**Ohhhh cliffy. ;) Who's behind the door? Any guesses?**

**So, yes I decided for Max to not tell them who she is yet. And also I thought it was the right time to introduce Jacob and that he should know first.**

**Later,**

**Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! :) Edward point of view!**

**EPOV:**

I saw Max come home through the window while I was at Emmett's.

"Hey man, I'm going next door to invite Max over," I asked Emmett. I hoped he would let me talk to her alone about what happened earlier.

He eyed me for a minute before saying, "Sure. But you know she can't stay over very long."

I shivered at the thought of her here when Charlie was. She didn't need to see that right after she got here.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be right back."

I left and went up her porch. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a minute of waiting, she answered. I thought she looked shocked for a second but I might have been imagining it.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" she smiled and my breath got caught in my throat. Her smile looks like Bella's.

"I uh...was wondering if you want to hang with me and Emmett?"

She shuddered. Why would she shudder? "Sure, let me get my shoes on. You can come in and wait while I do."

She left and kept the door opened indicating she was telling the truth.

I stepped in and looked around.

It was all light purples and light grays. The couches were white and the pillows were black. It was soothing. I walked further into the house and saw stairs. I heard sounds coming from then so I went upstairs.

"Max?" I called into the hallway.

"Edward?"

Who else, I thought. She stepped out from behind a door. "Yeah. I actually want to talk to you about yesterday."

She stiffened. "What about yesterday?"

"Well I was wondering, has that ever happened before?" I asked innocently.

She took a breath. "No. Why?"

"I was just wondering." I looked down at my feet.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Uh...once. With my old girlfriend."

"Oh. Your sister talked about her a little bit. I am sorry."

I looked back up and saw that her face was filled with sorrow and...pain?

"Well we better go. Emmett would think we are making out." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I walked out the door and she locked it.

"Why do you always lock your door?"

She turned around. "I don't want anyone stealing anything. I can't afford to replace anything."

"Ah. Okay." We walked next door and I stepped in. I looked back to hold the door open but she just stood there in the doorway.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me and shuddered. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just...not feeling the greatest." She sent me a little smile before she walked in.

Emmett and Jasper was on the couch when we went into the living room.

"Hey Maxie!" Emmett boomed.

I saw Max smile before he gave her a hug. Something familiar rose up inside me. Jealousy.

Why would I be jealous of him hugging her? It's just Emmett for Christ sakes!

"Can't breath!" she squeaked out.

Emmett laughed and put her down. Jasper came over and gave her a hug.

We sat down watched tv and talked until we had to go.

I drove home after walking Max to her house.

I don't remember getting home but the next thing I knew, I was in my bed. I got up and took a hot shower to relax some tension in my muscles.

Once I got out I put on some boxers and practically jumped on my bed. So many things were going through my head. Max was almost all of them.

Why does she always remind me of Bella? Why did I get jealous when Emmett and Jasper hugged them? Why did she hesitate to go into Emmett's and Jasper's house? And why did we shock each other when we shook hands?

So many questions that I want answered. But will they?

I feel asleep a few minutes later.

I was in a forest and I walked into a clearing. I gasped when I saw Bella.

"Bella? W-what?" I was stunned.

She ran into my arms and I hugged her back immediately. "Edward, I love you. I missed you so much."

"Where have you been!"

She backed away and i tryed to grab her back, never wanting to let go, but she stepped away more.

"I was always with you. In your heart and you in mine. And I am close to you more then ever. All you have to do is look" She started to fade away.

"Bella, don't go! Please, stay with me!" I half yelled, half cried.

"All you have to do is look." She faded away quickly and I woke up with a start. I didn't go back to sleep the rest of the night, wondering what she meant.

**Ohhhh! What a dream! Will he figure it out?**

**And I'm sorry about updating! I usually just update whenever I can write and finish a chapter. Sometimes it will be every other day or 4-6 times a week.**

**Laters,**

**Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Im so sorry for not updating earlier! I've had a bad week and I couldn't get on the computer! I got it all wrote out now!**

**Here's Bella!**

BPOV:

I wanted to tell him so badly, but I couldn't. Not yet.

I walked through my doorway and before I closed the door, I watched him drive away. I sighed and closed the door and leaned against it.

Am I in over my head? Why did I come back? He is surely better off without me. Should I tell him? Would I ever tell him? Of course I'll tell him. Someday.

- 2 months later -

The past few months have been wonderful and torturous. I spent most of my time with Emmett and Jasper. But I think they are catching onto me. Every time I did something like the old me, they would look at me strangely. The other day, Jasper called me Bella. He apologized a million times, saying I reminded him so much of her, it slipped out. I thought it was funny.

Edward has been so amazing to me, but without being his girlfriend of course. I don't think he suspects anything like his brothers. But lately I've been a little jealous when he hangs out with slutty Tanya. I try to hold it in but sometimes I would get mad at him and storm off. I'd feel bad about it after so I make up an excuse - a lame one at that - and say sorry.

Right now I'm on my to lunch at school and meet with Edward. I'm excited and nervous because today, I am going to tell him.

I turn a corner and stop dead in my tracks. I cannot believe my eyes.

There was my Edward. Sucking fucking face with Tanya.

He had her up against the wall with her hands in his hair.

I ran past them, whimpering, trying not to cry yet. I went outside to go to my car.

"Max? Max, wait!" I heard him shout behind me. I hesitated but kept going.

He ran in front of me, blocking me to my car. I tried to go around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Max, I can explain."

"No." I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Max, please!" he urged.

"My name is not Max!" I snapped at him. He was shocked and confused. "I've never been Max, Edward!"

"T-then what is your name?" he stuttered in a small voice. I knew that voice. He was afraid of the answer.

"My name is Bella, Edward. I'm Bella, your girlfriend who ran away and 'has feelings for'! That right there is a load of bullshit!" I yelled at him. Tears where streaming down my face.

"No! Your not Bella! I would know if your her! She wouldn't get piercings or die her hair! She has wonderful eyes!" He shocked his head.

I stared at him. Doesn't he know that people would change? "I'll show you." I looked down and quickly, without hurting myself, took of the contacts in my eyes. I looked back up, looking straight into his eyes. He looked at my eyes and his mouth formed a little "O".

"B-bella?" he stuttered. He loosened his grip on me and his hand fell"

"Yes, it's me. And now I am leaving." I stormed off around him to my car. I got into the car, tears still running down my cheeks.

Edward snapped out of his little bubble when I started my car.

He came up to my window. "Bella! Please! I need to explain what happened!" I couldn't hear anymore. I drove out of the school parking lot and drove to nowhere in particular.

**Now Edward knows the truth! And will she forgive him? Or hold in her anger and won't talk to him for a long while?**

**What you think?**

**5 review = update!**

**Thankies,**

**Kitty**


End file.
